


Взаперти

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanfic, PWP, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, er - Freeform, АУ — Все живы/Никто не умер, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, романтика, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: — Успокойся, нас вытащат через час, нечего разводить панику — Она мне это сказала. А пока у нас есть выбор, — Рут медленно подходит к Шоу, словно давая понять, что она не опасна — приручает. — Мы можем переругиваться или провести время приятно и с толком.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Самин Шоу/Саманта «Рут» Гроувз
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Взаперти

— Мы заперты тут… — Шоу дёргает дверь, но та не поддаётся. Выбить её тоже не получается. Окон нет, а вентиляция слишком маленькая — не пролезешь. Нет даже камер, через которые бы их увидела Машина. Нет ничего и никого, кроме них двоих.

— Просто признай, в глубине души ты счастлива остаться наедине со мной, — улыбается Рут. Она не делает попытки найти выход, просто стоит, прислонившись к стене, и внимательно смотрит на Шоу.

— Сгораю от радости, — огрызается Самин.

— Я знаю, — у Саманты слишком игривая улыбка, не подходящая ситуации. — Мы с тобой та ещё жгучая смесь, сладкая моя!

— Рут! Твой флирт неуместен. Опять, — говорит Шоу, сводит брови к переносице и пытается простучать стены, стараясь игнорировать Рут.

— А он хоть когда-нибудь бывает для тебя уместным? Успокойся, нас вытащат через час, нечего разводить панику — Она мне это сказала. А пока у нас есть выбор, — Саманта медленно подходит к ней, словно давая понять, что она не опасна — приручает. — Мы можем переругиваться или провести время приятно и с толком, — руки Рут опускаются на талию Шоу и тянут, заставляя её развернуться. Они стоят слишком близко друг к другу, соприкасаясь носами и деля дыхание на двоих.

За спиной Самин холодная шершавая стена, перед ней — тёплое тело Саманты, прижимающееся слишком плотно.

— Здесь прохладно, не так ли? Давай согреемся? — шепчет Рут, касаясь губами щеки Шоу и оставляя на ней следы розовой помады. Её руки нагло поднимают вверх кофту, обнажая подтянутый живот. Пальцы Саманты ледяные, от их прикосновений хочется инстинктивно отстраниться, но она не отодвигается, не убирает руки, хотя могла бы. — Вот видишь, ты сама хочешь этого.

Губы Рут прижимаются к её, а язык по-хозяйски исследует рот. Самин прикусывает в ответ нижнюю губу, оттягивая, путается руками в волосах, сначала обманчиво ласково и нежно, чтобы потом сжать в жёсткой хватке, заставляя Саманту запрокинуть голову назад. Фиксируя и не давая пошевелиться.

Шоу касается губами шеи, оставляя поцелуи вперемешку с грубыми укусами, задирает шёлковую блузу. Рут смеётся, а дыхание её сбивается, когда белое кружево лифчика стягивают под грудь, а Самин касается губами соска. Рот кажется невероятно жарким и влажным, а от этих ласк у Саманты внизу живота разгорается огонь. Она быстро расстёгивает свои джинсы и ловит Шоу за руку, направляя к своему паху.

— Давай, — Рут стонет громко, совершенно не сдерживая себя, когда её штаны вместе с бельём стягивают ниже, а Шоу становится на колени между её ног. Тонкие пальцы с идеальным аккуратным маникюром путаются в тёмных волосах и растрёпывают хвост. Хватка жёсткая, крепкая, заставляющая Самин прижаться губами к ней максимально близко.

Рут не сдерживается. Ласкает свою грудь одной рукой, грубо сжимая и теребя сосок, а другой контролирует Шоу, не давая отстраниться.

— Хорошая девочка, — Саманта прикрывает глаза и шире — насколько позволяют сползшие до колен джинсы — расставляет ноги. Самин вылизывает её ненасытно, жадно. Она смыкает губы на клиторе, посасывая его, скользит языком вниз и пытается толкнуться им внутрь. Хватка на волосах становится жёстче, а возможности вырваться и отстраниться всё меньше. Шоу не спорит, продолжая свои ласки и срывая с губ Рут стон за стоном.

— Я бы наслаждалась твоим ртом целую вечность, — смеётся она, прогибаясь в спине и откидывая голову назад. Через слуховой аппарат слышатся инструкции машины. У них есть ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем появится возможность сбежать. Очередной стон заглушает всё: и инструкции, и мысли. Язык Шоу ласкает её грубее и быстрее, а Рут трясёт от оргазма.

— Двадцать минут… Я ещё успею отплатить тебе за удовольствие, — сбившимся голосом произносит она, толкая Самин на пол и стягивая с неё джинсы.

У них есть целых двадцать минут на секс и пять на то, чтобы скрыть следы.


End file.
